New Rogernomics
Under edit }} | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:center; font-size:95%;" Freedom from over ambition } }} |- } | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:center; font-size:95%;" Anthem }|[[ }]]| }}} }} |- } | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0.4em 0em 0.4em 0em;" }} } |Planet Authairea}} |- class="mergedtoprow" } | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0.4em 0em 0.4em 0em;" }} } |New Rogernomics}} |- class="mergedtoprow" |- ! Source | InfronNet |- ! Creator | InfronTech |- ! Genre | Non fiction |- |style="vertical-align:middle;"| Capital } | capital = | } = | } = | largest_city isn't capital }} |largest_city isn't capital | | (and })}} | Bouranburg } | } } } } } } type:country( })}}}} |- class="mergedbottomrow" } | } | capital = | } = | } = | largest_city isn't capital }}|largest_city isn't capital -->| !style="vertical-align:middle;" } }}}} }} }} |- ! Language | English |- } | ! Ethnic groups Authairean }} | Government | Democratic Constitutional Monarchy |- class="mergedrow" } | } } }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Head of State Lord Athanasius Ilius }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Prime Minister David Ketchley }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Chief Justice Frederick Voulorte }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Military Head Supreme General Grant Monroe }} |- class="mergedbottomrow" } | - Last Monarch King Armonde (deceased) }} |- } |class="mergedtoprow"}} } | Legislature } }} } | } } }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Parliament Bicameral Legislature }} |- class="mergedbottomrow" } | - Court System District and Supreme Court }} |- } |class="mergedtoprow"}} } } | ! Founding date ca.100 A.D.| }} |- } |class="mergedrow" |class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Kingdom of Authaira 122 A.D. }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Char religion established 122 A.D. }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Authairan Revolution 14th November, 1863 }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Authairean Civil War 10th March, 1907 }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Republic of New Rogernomics 1st September, 1962 }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Encapsulation project begins 20th June, 2018 }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Encapsulation project completed 3rd December, 2062 }} |- } |class="mergedrow"|class="mergedbottomrow"}} } | - Monarchy re-established 12th May , 2103 }} |- class="mergedbottomrow" } | - Contact established with Earth 6th January, 2309 }} |- } | ! Population 10.29 billion }} } | ! Currency Credit }} } | colspan="2" Note: InfronTech takes no responsibility for the views this article expresses, they are the opinions of the author only; not that of the publisher.}} |} Authairea s a young world, discovered largely by accident. The settler population historically named it the land of the Authai, which is usually translated in modern English into meaning Authairea. The nation exists on a single continent, and is known in the Intergalactic Dominion as the nation of New Rogernomics. Authairea is notable for the harshness of its climate, with cold bitter winters and arid and hot summers. It used to have fauna and numerous small animal species, however various industrial accidents destroyed the ecosystem, restoration projects are in progress. The population is English speaking, with the indigenous Authaireans being the majority. Lord Athanasius Ilius is the elected lord and head of state, in his absence he is represented by the nations Military Head. The Lord reigns but does not rule. He has little political influence and his position is mainly symbolic. Political power rests with the democratically elected Parliament of New Rogernomics. The Parliament is under the leadership of the Prime Minister, who is the head of the government. Etymology Before the middle ages there was no true name for Authairea as the peoples of the area simply referred to it as the land of Authai. The owners land simply called themselves the Authai clans, the name Authairea was coined controversially in the 19th century, as a way to attempt to eliminate the role of the royal line; before being relegated to name of the world, as opposed to the name of the nation as well. History History of Authairea The world of Authairea has a rich and ancient history spanning back to is first origins as the land of the Authai, who were bands of tribes under no single or clear ruler during the first century A.D. Speculation is that the tribes that were a mix of Bulgarian and Germanic, and Frankish tribal entities and must have arrived no later than 50 A.D. which is considered the most accurate date for the establishment of the tribes in the Authaira region; through a temporary wormhole which closed by 100 A.D. By the middle ages the Authai Clans had adopted Charism (demonic gryphon worship) and they renamed themselves the Kingdom of Authaira. This was an oppressive Monarchy who ruled with an iron fist, and at times bled the nation dry. It had a strong feudal system and everyone gave their allegiance to the King, there was little internal strife as the royal line was well established and the citizens were heavily controlled by the military. Over the next few centuries these settlers developed into a distinct culture now known as Authairean. The population was divided into districts (regions) and duchy’s (sub regions) which would co-operate, compete and sometimes fight with each other. All however were usually dominated by a leading King or Duke with a Monarch’s powers.'' During the revolutionary period Authaira was largely behind, despite significant moves in electoral reform and even the establishment of parliament by the Monarch King Armonde (1820-1863). The King imposed heavier restrictions on the political freedoms of the people as they became disenchanted by rule by an iron fist and began to desire an end to the power of the King. This soon came to pass with a Revolution in 1863, which instituted a Constitutional Monarchy. However there was still distaste over the existence of the Monarchy and the Royal family was killed and the nation renamed the Republic of Rogernomics. Later on in 1901 the Republic collapsed and a military dictatorship under General Darmagovich took power in a bloody and horrific massacre of the members of parliament. After great resistance from citizens against the regime a Authairean Federation was formed dividing up the nation after discussion between all sides by the generals weary of the war, it divided the nation into Rogernomics who supported the dictator, New Rogernomics who were heavily against the dictator, and Rogernomica which had a mix of both sides and was a neutral territory. Geography Geography of Authairea http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/Sun-48x48.png Climate: Temperate to arid climate http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/city-icon.jpg Terrain: Urban development has rendered most parts indistinguishable http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/Text-Edit-icon.jpg Language: English Highest Point: Estimate 438 metres Lowest Point: Estimate -163 metres Natural Hazards: Earthquakes, Flooding, Landslides and Drought Authairea Cities: ] Major Rivers: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/River-icon.gif North Eastern Bouran (Bouranburg-Thepalaua Canal) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/River-icon.gif Far Southern Giron (Gironde River) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/River-icon.gif Midwestern Luar (Thepalua River) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/River-icon.gif South Eastern Thep (Thepaula-Gironde Canal) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/River-icon.gif Far Eastern Onde (New Gironde River) National Parks/Reserves: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/In-the-shade-icon.gif James Cameron Brook Reserve http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/In-the-shade-icon.gif Authaira Estate Park http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/In-the-shade-icon.gif Authine Forest Park http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/In-the-shade-icon.gif Darmagovich Memorial Park http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/Death-valley-icon.gif Giron Desert Reserve http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/Death-valley-icon.gif Thepian Desert Reserve Religion Most Authairean's worship the evil gryphon monster called Char, which in the end times is supposed to deliver the people to another world, instantaneously and drop them into a volcano so they may suffer in agony and bring pleasure to the evil being; it is also said that once this deed is done it will move to another world and revive the great cycle again. Char as a religious deity grants favors to its followers, guards the faithful from other evil beings or demons that seek to control them, gives a portion of its power in combat to anyone who bears its name, and through the oracle of Char in Authaira city is said to give brief visions of the future which warn of trouble to come for those who seek its audience. Demographics Demographics of Authairea *Religious Views: *Charism: 71.2% *Atheism: 20.6% *Unspecified/Non practicing: 3.2% *Pagan/Nature Deities: 5% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/school-icon.jpg Education: Well-resourced institutions with heavy government subsides provide either free or low to cost education. http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/hospital-icon.jpg Health care: Excellent Health care system that is well-financed and free. http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/Scroll-icon.gif Literacy Rate: 99.9% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/Search-48x48.png Culture: Authairea is highly cultured nation, known for its poetry, art, museums, and concert halls. Ethnicity: Majority groups: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/More-People-icon.gif''Authairean:88% Minority groups: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/More-People-icon.gif''Changeling:''10% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/More-People-icon.gif''AI Human:''2% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/More-People-icon.gif'Racism:' Authaireans tend not to want to discuss their ethnicity '''Population Census (15/6/2324):' http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/More-People-icon.gif''The Constitutional Monarchy of New Rogernomics:'' 10.29 billion Economy Full Article: Economy of New Rogernomics Today the economy is state capitalist, consisting of several joint public-private companies, the largest being Hawk Zone Publishing (HZP) which is a leading book publishing firm, the second largest companies being InfronTech which has control over the information technology industry in Authairea and exports security solutions and software, as well as Drave being the nations leading automobile manufacturer which produces hydrogen and electric powered cars. http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/bank-icon.jpg Currency: Credit © http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/treasure-icon.jpg Currency Code: A74 http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/income-icon.jpg Interest Rate: 3% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/income-icon.jpg Tax Rate: 99-100% (Tax evasion an issue) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/Breaking-News-icon.jpg International News Service: New Rogernomics News Network (RNN) Government The government of Authairea is a Mixed Member Proportional (MMP) Constitutional Monarchy. Authairea has democratically elected Judicial system whereby the Judges are elected by the people. The Prime Minister heads the government and is elected by the ruling party or coalition in Parliament. The current political rights of Authairea's citizens including universal suffrage and fair governance were established on the 17th March 1946 onwards with the signing of the first Authairean Constitution. Authairea has a relatively stable democratic system, although it has been argued to have significant corporate-government relationships and interest groups and maintains a close relationship with all business bodies so it has been reported by independent observers that Authairea has corruption within its government. However despite this it's citizens have significant freedom in political activity; although this results occasionally in radicals or undesirable groups taking power, the constitution so far to date keeps such groups in check allowing a safe and well functioning political system. Currently the Government of New Rogernomics consists of Prime Minister David Ketchley of the Authairea Green Party which gained 33.9% of the vote, who is in coalition with the newly formed Moralist Progressive Party which gained 20.3% of the vote in the 2324 Authairea elections. The current Chief Justice elected in the same election year was Justice Frederick Voulorte who gained 63.9% of the vote. Suffrage: Almost Universal, Artificial Intelligence deemed evil Military Head: Elected by majority vote of Parliament Prime Minister: Elected by a majority vote of parliament every 5 years – Presently David Ketchley Authairean Head of State: Lord Athanasius Ilius http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/boss-icon.jpg Judicial Branch: All judges elected by the people http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/Text-Edit-icon.jpg National Motto: Constitutional Monarchy is freedom from over-ambition http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/Text-Edit-icon.jpg National Anthems: *| Authaira Royal Song (1500-1863) *| National Anthem of Authairea http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Authairea/donkey-icon.jpg National Animal: Current Government (much to the dislike of the governments in power) Constitution of New Rogernomics/Authairea Prelude: The people of Authairea form this constitution to protect the political and civil rights of the citizens of Authairea as well as the governance and protection of its territory Article I. Bill of Rights I) I) The people of Authairea shall have invested in them all the political and civil rights set forth by the Universal Declaration of Human Rights until which time it becomes obsolete or inadequate I) II) Capital punishment may only be used when the individual will still be able to cause physical harm or extreme psychological harm to others despite the penalty of life imprisonment Article II. Declaration of Independence II) I) Authairea declares formal and legal independence from any national or regional entity that may seek claimant to the national territory or resources of Authairea Article III. Declaration of Fair Governance III) I) Authairea citizens shall be allowed fair treatment in all systems of national governance, in the case in which this is severely violated a government must correct the error, in accordance to national laws III) II) The Authairea government shall work at all times in national interest and furthermore in the protection of its borders and the national welfare of its citizens III) III) Authairea shall be divided into four historical state districts of Bouranburg, Thepaula, Authaira and Gironde that shall be governed by the Authairea central government Article V. Economic System V) I) The capitalist system shall be the fundamental economic standard of the economy however all personal income must go through official management Article VI. Citizenship VI) I) All people regardless of race, religion and sex shall be allowed into the nation of Authairea though the government is entitled to use of immigration quota’s VI) II) Citizens of Authairea must attempt to uphold the laws and regulations of the state and show compassion and respect to their fellow citizens VI) III) Citizens who violate the laws and regulations of the state must attend court to be charged by society for their crimes VI) IV) Citizens who conduct harmful political acts to seek to undermine the territorial integrity of Authairea shall be given a fair and public trial Article VII. Amendment VII) I) A referendum must be held with at least 90 percent agreement VII) II) The Parliament must reach 75 percent agreement VII) III) A military referendum must be held that has at least 90 percent agreement VII) IV) The Head of State must agree to sign the amendment to law This constitution was established on March the 13th 1946 by full approval of the Authairean people and national institutions Amendments: 4th of June 1956 * I) I) The people of the Authairean Federation shall have invested in them all the political and civil rights set forth by the Universal Declaration Declaration of Human Rights until which time it becomes obsolete or inadequate 25th of May 1983 * I) II) Capital punishment may only be used when the individual will still be able to cause physical harm or extreme psychological harm to others despite the penalty of life imprisonment 1st of February 1990 * Authairean Federation renamed New Rogernomics/Authairea 9th of September 1990 * III) III) Authairea shall be divided into four historical state districts of Bouranburg, Authaira, Thepaula and Gironde that shall be governed by the Authairea central government Authaira Royal Line Established in the 2nd Century A.D. the Authaira Royal Line or then Royal Family under the rule of King Sarvon Grau the Authaira Royal line flourished and ruled till 1863 (see Authaira Revolution), when the last King of Authairea King Armonde was killed along with his family. Today the Authaira Royal Line continues on from the rule of Royal Families, as the nobility related to the Royal Family survived the Revolution. The procedure to become the Monarch consists of a democratic vote of the nobility who elect a Lord to be the Monarch of Authairea. The Head of State of New Rogernomics is Lord Athanasius Ilius, since the 12th of May, 2103; as the first member of the Authaira Royal Line to take a role in government since the Revolution of 1863. This was due to extensive negotiations on the 3rd of November 2101 of the government and the nobility; agreement was reached to reinstate the Authaira royal line and establish a legitimate constitutional monarchy in the nation. So far his popularity has reached 85.3% in opinion polls and everyone feels the Monarchy is here to stay. Though there are still some voices for Republicanism, there has been a consistent rise in support for the role of the Monarch in government, particularly due to the support of the upper classes, nobility and the military. The head of state as a constitutional monarch is expected to support and be led largely by the government, though at some points in its history the lord has spoken out, particularly on Black Tuesday when a rogue general allowed a terrorist group to kill members of the government; Other duties of the head of state include taking part in activities across the nation, and signing the bills of parliament into law. Military The Authairean military consists of the Authairea Air Force, Authairea Army and the Authairea Coastal Defence. The current military was established on February the 1st 1990 when the Authairean Federation was reformed as the nation of Authairea, the current head of the military is the Supreme General Grant Monroe who was elected in a national referendum with the required 2/3 majority; the Authairea military remains small in line with arms control agreements as well as due the choice of quality over quantity. A typical core military base The most major element of the military is the Authairea Air Defence (AAD Force), which controls the nuclear arsenal and the space borne satellite defense system (as well as the space forces), the Authairea Coastal Defense (ACD Force) controls the defensive turrets along the coast, 8 aircraft carriers, 16 missile cruisers and 4 nuclear submarines, the Authairean Ground Defence (AGD Force) consist of major city defense systems such as skycraper mounted anti-matter cannons and missile turrets across the city that can be quickly assembled in place, it also controls 6 core military bases on the planet surface, and currently has deployed four howitzer artillery divisions, 6 mech divisions, and 10 mobile infantry divisions in each city; though this changes upon need. Note: All these images are from free source sites or made myself.